


Just Like the 80's Films

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (link inside), Age Difference, Hot & Mature Lance, M/M, Present Keith and Future Lance, Riding, Unrealistic Sex, based on xxkaseixx's au on tumblr, keith is in his late teens but i put underage just in case, lance is in his late 20s-early 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance suddenly being older just made Keith feel younger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on xxkaseixx's [time travel au](http://xxkaseixx.tumblr.com/tagged/time-travel-au/chrono)
> 
> it should be noted that i have no affiliation with them and wrote this completely independently ;;;

Keith breathed harshly as he slid down Lance’s cock. Though he’d been stretched beforehand, it wasn’t the same as the real thing, and he had to take several moments to adjust once he bottomed out. Lance just smiled lazily at him, drumming his calloused fingers on Keith’s hips. He was patient ( _had_ grown patient, over the years)—Keith was not.

He lifted himself up and dropped back down experimentally, a little frustrated that the only reaction he pulled out of Lance was a satisfied sigh and briefly shut eyes. Feeling almost challenged, Keith began moving slowly up and down Lance’s dick, trying to not let the quiet, slick sound of the too-much-lube he poured onto Lance get to him. Lance continued to watch him, not moving anything but his fingers, rubbing small patterns into pale skin.

Keith was a virgin, but he’d seen porn. He knew he’d have to up his game if he wanted to bring a favorable reaction out of Lance. So he started moving faster, ignoring the burn to watch as Lance’s eyes fluttered.

One of Lance’s hands left his hip and moved behind him, running a finger down his spine to between his asscheeks, all the way to his hole, where it rubbed the stretched skin. The feeling made him shiver and he jerked his hips down a little too hard when he felt it. The movement pressed Lance’s cockhead against his prostate and Keith moaned loudly. He started bouncing harder in Lance’s lap after that, seeking that spot again.

Lance finally made noise then, even if it was just a couple pleased groans. It sent a thrill through Keith’s body, and he tried to move faster, only to be stilled by Lance’s sudden iron grip. It was only one hand—his other hadn’t moved from where they stayed connected—but he still couldn’t move. He glared at Lance, trying not to react to Lance’s finger tracing the rim of his hole as if he’d slide it in too.

“What?”

“Hold your horses, cowboy. Take it easy,” Lance said with a smirk. The joke hadn’t been lost on Keith, and his face flushed with embarrassment. Leaning in to mouth up Keith’s neck, Lance relaxed his hold on him and murmured, “No need to hurt yourself for an old man like me.”

Keith nodded and started moving again, slowly, sighing at the brush of Lance’s stubble and soft bites and kisses on his skin. A part of Keith wanted to tell him to do it harder, mark him up, but he squashed it down. Instead, Keith lifted his hands from Lance’s shoulders to the headboard of the bed behind him, gripping it tightly as he rocked up and down.

Lance let out a purr as he pulled his hand from Keith’s ass to his chest, hairless compared to Lance’s, and dragged his fingers down along the lines of it. The tip of his little finger caught on a nipple, and he paused to press on it gently. Keith whimpered at the feeling, and Lance grinned up at him. His hand continued its journey down to his leaking dick, curling around it and giving it a few teasing tugs before letting go and returning its place on Keith’s hip.

Frustrated, Keith growled and surged forward to kiss Lance, biting at his lip and jerking up and down on Lance as quick as he dared. Lance moaned into his mouth and moved his hands to Keith’s asscheeks, pulling them further apart so he could buck up into him deeper. Keith’s already sweaty grip on the headboard faltered and he fell onto Lance’s chest, losing his balance altogether. Keith’s thighs quivered, hardly able to support him anymore.

“Lance, I can’t…”

“Oh, are you giving up?” Lance looked down at him all too smugly, burying a hand in his thick black hair. He pulled Keith’s head back by the roots of his hair, bending him back and freeing more space on his neck for Lance to cover with his lips and tongue. Keith grit his teeth and regained his grip on the headboard, rising up shakily and slamming back down. He managed to pull together some semblance of a rhythm, and got closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

Keith lost it when Lance took his cock back into his hand, stroking it with purpose. He let out a cry as he came, splashing white all over Lance’s stomach and chest. He then collapsed onto Lance and into his own mess. In his daze, face pressed against Lance’s neck, he hardly felt Lance pulling out of him, and barely heard the wet sound of him furiously jerking himself off. He _did_ feel Lance’s semen splatter onto his back, and he shuddered as he felt it drip down between his cheeks.

“Lance…” Keith tried to push himself up, but Lance pulled him back, yanking the blanket up from the foot of the bed to wipe Keith clean. When he was, Lance tossed the blanket aside, and laid Keith down with a small laugh.

“I’ll be back in a bit, babe,” he said, giving Keith a light pat on the butt.

Keith hummed a weak affirmative, finding he lacked the energy to speak. In fact, he lacked the energy to stay awake, and he let his eyes slip closed, nuzzling his face into a pillow that smelled a lot like Lance. A few moments later, he was covered by something soft and warm.

“Out like a light.” A soft snort. “Sleep well, mullet.”

 

When Keith woke up, grimy and in dire need of a shower, Lance was gone.


End file.
